


the last chain breaks

by hegemonwings



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst (?), Gen, Short, its f.byleth, some implied edeleth and edelgrid, spoilers for war and academy phases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemonwings/pseuds/hegemonwings
Summary: Ingrid needs to cut the ties of her past to move forward. Edelgard is maybe the only one who can give that to her.





	the last chain breaks

_ Dear Father, I know this letter may come as a surprise. No doubt you expect me to return to you personally soon.  
_

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, noble of House Galatea, scion to that self-same House, the Court recognizes your authority. We permit you to approach Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg with your plea.”

Ingrid rises from her kneeled position, moving forward at a pace, taking another knee at the foot of the steps to the throne. She is deeply familiar with the rituals of courts and takes some small comfort in the recognizable methods of how to proceed in the coming minutes; the illusion of control over her life giving her adequate emotional safe footing to stand on for the moment. Before she casts her eyes back down to the carpeted stone floor of the Enbarr throne room, she catches the tinge of curiosity in Edelgard’s intense gaze and the look of pure concern coming from their shared Professor, who lurks just behind the throne, pouting weakly.  


Ingrid swallows. She knows she will never have to explain herself to those two. They will never ask, and she will never tell. She feels indebted to them for the simple courtesy of privacy.  


_ I regret to inform you that I will only be returning to our ancestral lands in the coming months as an agent of your enemy in this war. I have been told I will be assigned to the 67th Cavalry Division as Knight-Commander of the Adrestian Empire, if you wish to know specifics.  
_

“Your Majesty Edelgard, I seek only to serve you in diligence with my body and soul as long as I draw breath in this world. If you will it so, please accept me into the loving arms of your Empire.”

Edelgard pauses longer than she should on the throne, shifting her arms into her lap to cross them. Ingrid is familiar with the expression that is no doubt on her face, a distant look that hides cogs moving in her head; she distantly wonders if the Emperor realizes it is a mannerism she has nearly copied wholesale from their Professor.  


“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, I acknowledge your plea and record it into the records of law.” Edelgard’s voice is strong enough to carry over the scribbling pens of scribes when she does speak. “As your benefactor, it is within my right to ask concessions of you to grant this request. Are you of sound of mind and body to understand this?”

“I am,” Ingrid says, drawing on Edelgard’s confidence to not allow let her voice to shake.  


_ I realize this will cause you great pain, but no longer can I move forward in your shadow, my every decision dictated by the whims of a noble class that sees those below it as fodder for careless wars.  
_

“Ingrid Brandl Galatea, will you surrender your authority in the house of Galatea to the Empire?”

“I will.” Just like that, her last name disappears.

_ I am truly thankful for everything you have done for me in the name of our future, both as a family and as a House. In no way does this change my feelings towards you.  
_

“Ingrid Brandl, will you surrender all claims by law you have on your former family’s inheritance, land, and servants to the Empire?”  


“I will.”

_ When the time comes for our forces to stand on opposite sides of the field of battle, I would ask you one last favor as a father to not hold back for my sake. Do not throw away any men’s lives for my own. I will do the same for you. _

“Ingrid Brandl, will you surrender into the arms of the Empire the Hero’s Relic, Luin?”

“I will.”  _ Gladly, _ she thinks.

_ Let this be our final parting, father. I know you will not forgive me. I do not seek your forgiveness. _

“Ingrid Brandl, will you submit to the laws of the Empire in totality and uphold them in your peers?”

“I will.”

_ Thank you. I love you more than you could ever know. _

“Lady Ingrid, your sidearm, if you please.” Without rising, Ingrid draws the silver sword from her hip sheathe and offers it up in her palms for Edelgard, who rises from the throne and takes it. The blade gently falls on her shoulder, and she hears Edelgard continue. “Ingrid Brandl, for your concessions for my Empire, I name you Knight of this court. May you serve faithfully for as long as we both draw breath.”

Ingrid takes Edelgard’s free gloved hand in hers, kissing her ring finger before rising. She knows this is a bit of antiqued errata, but it will score points with the nobles in the room. More importantly, she wants to do it. Control.  


The silence in the room is deafening, and Ingrid uses the brief moment to glance behind Edelgard at Byleth, whose only response is to offer her a bemused thumbs-up. Thankfully, Ingrid doesn’t grin as she turns back to Edelgard. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  


Edelgard tilts her head to the side slightly, a tiny smile rising to her face. After a moment, she offers a handshake to the other woman. Ingrid blinks, but takes it gladly, and Edelgard doesn’t posture in the gesture at all, offering two comforting squeezes through her gloves. Ingrid is grateful, for this too. This silent acceptance. She will think fondly of the meaning of the gesture often in the coming days, as she sits and is fitted for a set of black armor bearing the red and gold double-headed eagle. When everything is said and done, Ingrid will stand on the battlements of Enbarr, looking out over the land, and raise a dagger to her hair, letting her long locks loose into the wind.  


“Freedom,” she will say, simply.

_ Your beloved daughter, _ _   
_ _ Ingrid _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a particularly good piece of fanart by jireemblem on twitter. if you liked this, go give all their art some attention
> 
> https://twitter.com/i/moments/1173282582449905666
> 
> intsys thank you for the game but you are tremendous cowards for not giving these edelgard and ingrid in-game supports


End file.
